


A New Start

by Sexy_Avengers17



Series: A Merry Winterhawk Christmas [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes-centric, Christmas Party, Deaf Clint Barton, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, POV Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Avengers17/pseuds/Sexy_Avengers17
Summary: Bucky needs a new start for the new year and is surprised in who he finds it.





	A New Start

**Bucky**

For the past week what his shrink had told him had been resonating through his head.

_It’s a new year, Bucky, maybe you could focus on a new start, something you can rely on to start again._

Bucky liked the idea. This first year had been full of too many hardships and too few ways to deal with them. 

Of course, Steve had helped him a lot through it all, and now Clint was another person he could also rely on. He had become someone special in his life and really, Bucky wanted him to become something more someday.

But now he needed to figure out a new start, and he wanted to do it by himself. Except New Year’s Eve was barely hours away, and he still didn’t know what his new start was going to be.

“Hey, Bucky!” someone said. Bucky blinked himself out of his reverie and turned to face Clint. “You zoned out, man, you okay?”

Bucky nodded and sat up from his place at the couch next to Clint. “You were saying something?”

“Yeah,” Clint said, turning off the tv. “I was asking if you could help me pick up some clothes for later. I liked what you got me for Tasha’s birthday.”

“Oh, sure,” Bucky said. He went into Clint’s closet and prepared various sets of clothes for him to try on. He laid them out on Clint’s bed and let him try them on.

He observed as Clint changed clothes and delighted in it.

Maybe he could try doing some kind of fashion advice?

Bucky almost laughed at the idea. It was ridiculous, and to be honest he liked giving fashion advice to Clint, not anyone else.

Clint seemed invested on the third style. It was some black pants, a grey buttoned up shirt and a dark purple pullover sweater.

“I think I’ll go with this,” Clint said turning to Bucky. “What do you think?”

Bucky observed him up and down and had to suppress a smile.

_You look absolutely gorgeous._

“You look decent enough for New Years,” Bucky said instead. Clint smiled at him and looked one last time in the mirror.

“Imma take a bath then and get ready!” Clint said excitedly. Bucky took that as his cue to leave and went into his own room to do the same.

Just as he finished getting ready someone knocked at his door. Clint walked in looking as gorgeous as ever with his hair combed and his childish smile.

“Hey, you look good,” Clint said. Bucky stared one last time in the mirror.

“You think so?” he asked. He had decided on a buttoned up shirt too, but a leather jacket on top with black jeans and shoes.

“Totally!” Clint said. Bucky nodded. If Clint said he looked good then he was going to trust him. “Hey so, Bruce surprisingly asked me to finish doing some appetizers and dips for the party. Could you help me make sure I don’t poison anyone?”

Bucky laughed and followed Clint downstairs to the kitchen. Everything had already been set up just for them to use. Bucky started working on some of the things Bruce had left on the list while Clint did the ones missing.

He found himself enjoying the activity. Mixing the ingredients, cutting and trying everything out. Well, Clint seemed to try everything out more than it was needed, and Bucky quickly discovered he needed to hide each plate from Clint.

“I haven’t tried that one!” Clint whined. Bucky stared at him.

“Yes, you did,” he said. “Three times actually.”

Clint pouted at him. Maybe Bucky could make his new start something about cooking. He threw the idea out of his head as he served Clint one last cookie with onion dip.

He wouldn’t really care about cooking unless it was Clint trying to eat all his food.

“I think we’re done,” Bucky said. He checked the list one last time. “Yup, that was the last of—Clint!”

“What?” Clint asked. Bucky glared at him as he tried another one of the mini hamburgers.

“It’s a wonder you didn’t stain your clothes,” Bucky muttered. “Come on stop eating and help me take this up to the roof.”

The roof was very nicely decorated. There where Christmas lights everywhere and a three at the center. There was also a set of music instruments standing to the side, and Bucky walked curiously up to inspect them.

“Tony called for a band?” Bucky asked.

Clint nodded. “He always does it for parties since the time everybody said they didn’t like his party playlist.”

Bucky could only snort at thinking what that playlist was like. Bucky grabbed the guitar and strummed a simple chord.

“You know how to play the guitar?” Clint asked fascinated.

Bucky shook his head. “Not really, I just know some chords,” he said. “A guy from the army showed me but I don’t remember much.”

“Play something!” Clint said. Bucky stared at the guitar in his hands and tried to bring the familiarity back. He started strumming chords until he got a simple rhythm going on.

Bucky hadn’t noticed Clint had started slowly moving to the rhythm of the song until he looked up from his hands.

He couldn’t help but smile as he observed Clint. He looked so relaxed and peaceful his heart melted.

 _Maybe music could be my new start_ , he thought. _So I could see Clint dance every time I play._

Bucky finished playing and put the guitar down.

“That was awesome!” Clint said. He came closer to feel the guitar before turning to Bucky. They were up close, and Bucky could feel the cologne in Clint mixed with a scent of coffee. “You should play more, I really enjoyed it,” Clint added softly.

_I’ll learn more for you then._

“Thanks,” Bucky answered. He spared one look at Clint’s lips before turning back to his clear eyes.

The door suddenly opened and they both quickly separated. Bucky felt the ghost feeling of hand in his now.

When had Clint taken his hand?

The rest of the Avengers came in, followed by who Bucky imagined was the band Tony had called for.

Bucky observed Clint as he walked over to Nat and couldn’t help the longing feeling that overcame him.

He wanted Clint. Wanted to kiss him, to be with him, to care for him. But he didn’t know how.

Bucky decided to distract himself with the party. Minutes later more heroes started joining them at the roof and soon enough it was a full on New Years Eve party.

When Bucky least expected it, it was barely missing minutes until the New Year, and he still wasn’t sure what his new start was going to be.

He moved away from the party and stood by the railing watching all of New York City celebrate. It was a nice view, and Bucky was never going to get bored of it.

“Hey,” someone said. Bucky turned as Clint walked over to him and joined him by the rail. “You okay?”

Bucky nodded. “Yeah, just thinking about the New Year.”

Suddenly, everyone else started counting the seconds until midnight, and Clint quietly joined.

“Come on, count!” he said. Bucky smiled at Clint and counted with him.

Three, two, one...

“Happy New Year,” Bucky said softly. Clint turned to him and smiled adorably.

“It’s New Year’s Eve,” he said. “Aren’t you gonna kiss me?”

Bucky was going to roll his eyes at the joke. Except Clint didn’t look like joking, he just continued to stare at Bucky with something else in his eyes.

Bucky stared at Clint, looking as handsome as ever and directing the most beautiful smile at him and thought about everything.

Maybe Clint could be his new start.

Bucky didn’t hesitate then, and he took Clint’s hand and pulled him in to kiss him passionately.

Clint kissed him back with the same love, and Bucky smiled into the kiss. 

_Yeah, this is my new start._


End file.
